Same Planet, Different Worlds
by Words and Fire
Summary: Going to Hogwarts might not have been the best idea, for Ally Vigneau. Of course, it's not like there was anywhere safer. Not for her, anyway. It was all because HE came back. What was wrong with staying dead? Was his will to live and cause mass terror so important that she wouldn't be able to live a (relatively) normal life? Set in year 5. Not a Harry has a sister fic NEW PLOT
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts, after the Tri-Wizard Tournament

The sun was setting over Hogwarts. In his office, Dumbledore stood looking out the window, the light sparkling on his half-moon spectacles. When the door to his office opened, he turned to see Professor McGonagall striding into the room, her mouth a thin line.

"Is it true?" she asked, worry barely concealed. "I heard the other professors talking. Will she really be coming to Hogwarts next year?"

"Minerva, my dear! Please slow down." said Dumbledore, smiling at his long-time friend. "Plans have already been made to accommodate her... needs."

"But after what has just happened-!"

"That is exactly why. It will soon become far too dangerous for her." he replied firmly. "We cannot let her fall into the wrong hands. It could mean our destruction."

"Oh, very well..." sighed McGonagall. "Have you made contact with them yet?"

"I have been in contact with her mother for many years now." replied Dumbledore, turning to look out the window. The sun was just a faint line on the horizon now. "They will need to be informed of these latest events."

"Will you send a letter, or would you like me to go and visit?" asked McGonagall.

Dumbledore shook his head. "A letter wouldn't be enough, but it will have to do. You will be needed here."

She murmured in agreement.

"But what about Mr. Potter and his friends?" McGonagall asked suddenly. "From past events we know that it won't take them long to figure it out."

"You will find, upon meeting her, that she is more than capable of hiding herself." replied Dumbledore, turning around. "Now, I must wish you good evening. I must prepare for next year."

Professor McGonagall nodded and left the office.

When the door closed, Professor Dumbledore walked over to his pensive and looked down. In the murky liquid, a face was forming. A girl with long black hair and dark, dark red eyes, red flames blazing all around her.

◦(҉)◦

Montreal, Quebec

The moonlight just penetrated the snow that had gathered on the windowsill, giving of little light. The clock read 2:14 am. On the bed, a girl lay thrashing; fighting of imaginary attackers. The cover lay on the floor, long since kicked away. Suddenly, dark red eyes opened and she bolted upright gasping and holding her hands over her heart. She looked around her room wildly and sighed with relief when she saw nothing but shadows. Flopping back down on her pillow, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. But the nightmares persisted.

_She stood in a graveyard. Before her was a group of people standing in a circle, wearing long black cloaks with tall, pointed hoods. Each wore a silver mask that looked like a skull. As she walked closer, she could see that in their center was a man. But he couldn't be human. His skin was as white as new snow, criss-crossed with blue veins. His nose was little more than a bump, with two slits. And he had eyes like a snake. He was talking to the others, but the dream had no sound. _

_When he finished speaking, one by one the masked people disappeared; becoming a plume of black smoke that disappeared into the clouded sky. When they were gone, the snake man turned and looked her straight in the eye. The cemetery fell away leaving them surrounded by black nothingness. He too then disappeared, leaving her alone. Then the fire came, bright red and burning hot. _

_In the flames humans walked. Blood flowed from their eyes, noses and mouths. Their skin was blackened and in places flesh was missing, showing pale white bones. Around them other people danced, cackling with glee. Tall men and women with black hair and red eyes. Long black pointed tails. Sharp, pointed canine teeth. The demons laughed and pointed when they saw her. When she reached out to help the humans trapped in the fire, a demon reached out and grabbed both of her hands and pulled her into his dance. Endlessly spinning in circles. He laughed carelessly and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. She looked up into his face and he smiled at her and bent down until his lips almost touched hers. His breath was hot and made her dizzy._

"_Welcome home, Ally." _


	2. Chapter 2

Smoke billowed from the Hogwarts Express, surrounding the other families on platform 9 ¾.Mom and I waded through the crowd. I was pushing a trolley piled high with my school supplies. Mom was trying hard not to cry, but every time I looked back she would smile and nod encouragingly. When we reached the train, I turned to say good-bye to her.

Mom took one look at me standing there and burst into tears. She reached out and wrapped her arms around me and rested her forehead on my shoulder. Mom was only 5'3", while I was somewhere around 5'9". At some point when I was fourteen I had stopped being her little girl. Mom and I looked nothing alike. She had short, curly blond hair; I had long, straight black hair. She has blue eyes, I have dark red eyes. She's perky and friendly, I'm...not.

Sometimes I wonder if we're actually related.

"Good-bye..." she mumbled, staining my dark blue sweatshirt with her tears.

"It's fine Maman." I said, pulling out of her embrace. "I'll see you next summer."

She nodded, whipping her eyes on a tissue. "Remember to send letters!"

"Mm, 'kay." I said, waving as I turned and walked into the train.

"Oh! And don't let anyone see your-"

I stuck my head out the door.

"I know, Mom."

"Ok..." she trailed off, looking at me.

I waved. "Au revoir."

She waved back and I finally entered the train.

◦(҉)◦

Inside the train was one long hallway with compartments on one side. I dragged my trunk down the hallway, looking for an empty compartment. My warped reflection stared right back at me from the stained glass. Finally I found an empty room and went inside. Putting my trunk down, I sat on the end of one bench and spread my legs out in front of me. I don't know how long I sat like that, starring out the window watching the scenery roll by. Once we we're out of the city, the landscape changed to rolling green hills dotted with sheep and old cottages. The sky was a dull cloudy grey.

_Definitely not Montreal..._

I reached up a hand and pulled on the chain of my necklace, freeing it from inside my sweater. On the little gold chain was a plain gold cross with a small red crystal imbedded in the center. I fingered the little cross, running my thumb over the crystal. A shiver ran down my spine.

From outside I could hear voices and they were coming closer. Suddenly, the door to the compartment opened and there stood a sharp faced boy with platinum blond hair and a pug-faced girl with short black hair. Behind them where two boys that resembled a cross between the Hulk and a gorilla.

I stared at them.

"Can I help you?" I asked, indifferent.

"Who're you?" the boy in front asked rudely "I've never seen you before."

"I'm new." No emotion. Don't bug me man, I'm a rock.

"Oh!" his faced brightened "Well, you must have heard of my family before. My name's Draco Malfoy." He stuck out his hand.

"Never heard of you." I replied, starring at his hand. Draco held his hand there awkwardly for a second before pulling it back.

"Don't bother with girls like her Draco!" The girl beside him whined, practically hanging off his shoulder. "She's probably just a mudblood."

"What did you call me?" I asked, annoyed.

"A _mudblood._" The girl sneered. "A witch with Muggle parents. You know, non-magical."

_If only you knew..._

"I'm not a mudblood." I said, standing up. I towered over her and Malfoy. "Now if you could just leave... You're stinking up the air."

"I'm a Prefect!" said Malfoy indignantly. "You can't talk to me like that."

"Out. Now." I pointed at the open door.

"What's this?" the girl asked, pointing at my necklace. Suddenly, before I could stop her, she reached out and grabbed it.

"HEY-"

Snap.

The cross dangled in her hand from its broken chain.

"What's that you got there Pansy?" Malfoy asked, moving to get a closer look.

The atmosphere in the room became heavy. The shadows seemed to dance and gather around me.

_No. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no._

"Give it back. Now." I whispered. Something was wrong with my voice. It sounded almost like a growl. My eyes burned and it was like I was looking down a long tunnel.

The four of them turned to look at me. Eyes widened as they took a step back.

"Wha-?" shrieked Pansy, trembling.

"Give. _Maintenant!_" I stuck out my hand.

_Weird. I didn't know my nails were that long before..._

Pansy stumbled back from my clawed hand. Dropping my necklace, she and the others turned and ran from the compartment.

I stumbled forward and fell to my knees, the pain in my head suddenly killing me. Reaching out, I grasped the cross in one hand and sighed as my headache went away and my eyes stopped burning. As I pulled myself back up to lay down on the bench I noticed that my hand was normal again. Holding the cross up to the light, I couldn't help but notice how the light glinted of the red crystal evilly.

_What am I doing here...? _

◦(҉)◦

Not even five minutes later the door opened again and I turned to see a boy and girl standing in the doorway. The girl had frizzy brown hair and an intelligent look in her eyes. Beside her stood a boy taller than I was with a mess of bright red hair and tons of freckles.

"May we come in?" She asked politely.


End file.
